Nora Beaumont
"What happened that made you have such a large inferiority complex, that you have to piss on the feelings of a first year girl for you to feel cool? Were you never validated as a child, or did mommy never compliment your drawings? Or did daddy never come to any of your graduations? You didn't have hair on your dick in seventh grade and you were bullied for it? Anyway, you seriously have to get over it and start behaving like a human. Stop walking around like a fucking cliché" ''- Nora to William, there first interection after he rejected Valerie'' Eleanor "Nora" Amelia Jean Grayling née Beaumont is the daughter of sexologist and doctor Siren Cesarina Papadopoulos and psychologist Witch Noah Beaumont and there only child. The only person she would consider a real sister to her would be her best friend Tari Cartwright. Nora would later began and up and down relationship with Wilhelm Grayling whom she nicknamed 'William', and have three children together Elsa, Alexander, and Melanie. Nora lived are a time at an apartment that they named Diamond Hill and shared it with Colin Tierney, Leah Lyndon, and Isaac Williams. Background Early Life Lonely Childhood Nora was born in Mjøndalen, Norway on April 9, 1994 to bohemian parents who were cool and distant but in there own individual way loved her. Her mother was a traveling doctor and a sexiologist a traveled a lot around the world. He dad got tried of traveling even though he loved going around the world and seeing culture he wanted to settle down for a bit and have a family. Her mother got pregnant on chance because Teenage Years Nora lost her virginity when she was thirteen and it was to her fifteen year old boyfriend who dumped her three days later and spread ed a rumor about Nora being to fat and that was the reason to why which caused her to gain a eating disorder. Adulthood Appearance Nora has light green eyes and short platinum blonde hair. She also has a very fair skin. Nora usually wears red lipstick. Her friend Valerie LaBelle describes her body as of that of a model. She also has scars on both wrist and forearms from self harming which is why she has a lot of larger tattoo's and wore sleeves. Tattoos # Nora got this tattoo of a wolf on the back of her left forearm from artist Connor Garrity in May 2018. # Nora has a large tattoo on her right forearm of the Frank the Rabbit mask from the movie Donnie Darko and the words “Wake Up.” The bunny’s head is tattooed in grayscale, with splatters of blue paint behind it. After turning 16, Nora covered herself with a large amount of tattoos in a short period of time. This one on her arm is the largest so far. # Nora’s ribcage tattoo is inspired by musician Butch Walker. It says “''I Liked It Better When You Had No Heart”'' which is the title of Butch Walker’s fifth album, released under the name Butch Walker and the Black Widows in February 2010. To the left of the writing is an outline of an upside-down dead bird, which also appears on the album cover. # Nora has a pair of feathers with Native American beading behind her right ear. Artist Justin Lazzari did the tattoo during her trip with Nora to Spain and Italy she got this done in Italy. # Nora in calligraphy has "Always on my Mind" on her lower stomach the second tattoo she got during a trip to Spain before her 13 year with her best friend Tari Cartwright. # She and her best mate Tari have matching tattoos on there calf's, Nora has her's on left calf she has a hand with a blunt with a banner that says "Buds" with little flowers on them. Personality Nora is generally a very nice and kind person. She is strong and independent, as shown by the fact that she moved away from her parents at a young age. She is a feminist and a loyal friend, as show by how she stood up for Valerie after William said she wasn't good enough. Nora isn't shy and she doesn't hesitate to educate her friends, as shown when she she confronted Valerie when she called other girls "sluts". She is quite opinionated, which sometimes causes for her not to see other people's perspectives on the matter, as William has pointed out. Powers Siren Powers Enhanced Beauty: The user possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise above that commonly found on earth. This is the level of beauty of a storybook princess or fairy-tale prince charming, but is below the level found in goddesses of love and beauty, such as Aphrodite, or heavenly beings like angels and archangels. Other possible users might include: the half-human offspring of deities and angels, certain vampires, genetically engineered human beings and even shapeshifters in their most alluring guise. Users will be able to exercise considerable social influence on others, but, unlike with Supernatural Beauty, will probably not be able to reap true superpowers from their beauty alone. * Supernatural Beauty: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. For example, someone with this ability rising straight from the bed after hard nights partying and wearing the rattiest possible clothes would make even best supermodel primped to perfection look homely in comparison. Secondly, the user is able to affect other people, both by affecting their minds, emitting pheromones and generally being a perfect companion and/or object of admiration. At the lower level, the user could make a complete stranger treat them like their closest friend in only a few minutes and be perfectly willing to help them in any way they need. Someone with more power could make anyone treat them like someone who is privileged to do and get anything they wish and be admired and even loved for it. At the higher level user could make people fulfill their smallest suggestion, although not against their deepest principles. At the most powerful, they could simply eradicate free will, making everyone slavishly devoted to the user and willing to do anything to please them. Siren Song: The user is capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards the singer. * Beacon Emission: User can create a beacon that draws those perceiving it or only the one targeted towards the user. This ability is irresistible, forcefully causing the target or targets to come even closer. The form of the beacon varies, usually it is based on sound but one targeting any/all senses works as well. Some may be able to use this ability by mental call alone. ** Lure Protrusion is specific version that uses one's appendage. * Mind Control: User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. * Death Song: The user can cause death by emitting sound, user can induce death only using voice or during dialogue others use musical instruments. * Sonic Scream: User can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes. * Sound Amplification: User can increase the strength, duration, and potential of sound to it's fullest, the effects may change depending on the original effects of the sound that has now been amplified. Avian Physiology: User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into birds, either every species, family, or a single species. * Aerial Adaptation: User is able to survive and adapt to extremely high or low air pressure (not becoming disoriented or deprived of the normal breathing capacity), and high wind friction; this is accompanied by an innate immunity to the vertigo and/or fear of heights. * Atmospheric Adaptation: The user’s lungs acclimatize and breathe in/on any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient, users lungs also filter away non-gaseous substances such as dust, asbestos, etc. They can breathe toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive mountain, aerial, or terrene air deficiency, which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer. * Claw Retraction: The user can project and retract razor-sharp claws of energy, bone, metal, keratin, etc., from their fingertips/hands/fists for various (mostly offensive) purposes. ** Access and Occlusion - use claws to pick locks. ** Climbing/Wallcrawling - by digging one's claws into surfaces. ** Tear Apart - savagely rip and tear up anything. ** Venomous Claws - claws with natural venom. * Enhanced Agility: User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. * Enhanced Balance: User has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes them almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. User is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. * Enhanced Endurance: Users can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time. They can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. * Enhanced Lung Capacity: The user has a tremendous lung capacity and/or ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling them to hold their breath for extended periods of time while staying active. This may also include birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air. * Enhanced Senses: The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or touch more than an average member of their species. ** Enhanced Synesthesia: Perceive multiple different sensory or cognitive responses at once. ** Illusion Awareness: Many illusion will affect only certain senses but lack in others, for example an illusion might lack a smell or have no heartbeat. ** Sense Focusing: Focus senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste and blocking out all others. ** Enhanced Hearing: Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. May even mutate into Echolocation. ** Enhanced Smell: Users can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. ** Enhanced Taste: Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems. Some may even be able to do so by simply tasting the chemicals in the air as opposed to using their mouth to making physical contact with an object. ** Enhanced Touch: Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the air, ground, and water. ** Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into other dimensions. * Enhanced Reflexes: User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. * Hollow Skeleton: The user's bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster and more agile than they appear. * Wing Manifestation: User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. ** Flight: User can fly or otherwise move through the air using various methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. * Feather Projection: The user can project feathers as projectile weapons. Musical Spell Casting: The user can use musical instruments to cast spells and manipulate reality in a small area. The user can summon objects and creatures from the sky, enhance or debuff the abilities of others in the area, and empower the player. The instrument can also kill or heal targets around the area. Also effects the weather and time of day around the world. Paralysis Inducement: User can immobilize target completely or partially, causing them to be left without movement and sensation. Making motor functions and muscle movement unavailable, the victim may freeze on the spot or crumple to the ground. Performance Art Intuition: The user possesses immense, if not natural, skills in the performing arts (acting, singing, dancing, etc.). Aquatic Respiration: Sirens appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. Nora spent many months underwater, suggesting that she is able to breathe underwater. Relationships Love Interests Family Nora's Parents In a conversation with William, Nora says she is an unplanned only child. She mentions her mother is a sexologist and her dad is a psychologist. She explains she fled to Madrid when she was 13 because her parents never loved her. She says she is happy without them, and they are happy without her. She states she talks to them once a month. Friends Enemies Trivia * Nora moved out of her house at age thirteen and moved at Madrid, Spain and London, United Kingdom former are the two known places * Noora's favourite drink is chocolate milk. * On her bedroom wall, she has the quote "Everyone is fighting a battle you know nothing about. Be kind. Always." hanging up. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beaumont Family Category:Grayling Family Category:Sirens Category:Witches Category:Demon Caravan